1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to incinerators used to incinerate noxious medical wastes as well as general combustible wastes and, more particularly, to a structural improvement in such incinerators which enables the complete removal of unburned noxious high molecular materials entrained in the combustion gas present in the main combustion chamber and the deodorization and sterilization of the combustion gas prior to venting the combustion gas into the environment to thereby prevent the vented combustion gas from polluting the environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art waste incinerators include a main combustion chamber which includes fire-resistant walls, with the front section of the chamber having a main burner. The incinerator also includes a recombustion chamber placed above the main combustion chamber which includes fire-resistant walls in the same manner as the main combustion chamber, with the rear section of the recombustion chamber having a recombustion burner. The main combustion chamber vents its combustion products to the recombustion chamber through a port formed between the main combustion chamber and the recombustion chamber. The port enables the combustion products of the main combustion chamber to flow into the recombustion chamber.
In the typical incinerator, especially those used for the incineration of noxious medial wastes such as syringes, injection needles, blood packs, medical gloves, medical tubes, or the like, the nearly complete removal of unburnt noxious high molecular materials entrained in the combustion gas flowing from the main combustion chamber and of the accompanying odor of the combustion gas being vented into the environment is needed. In order to achieve the above object, it is preferred to carry out the incineration of such medical wastes by providing that the flame of the recombustion burner perpendicularly contact the center of the combustion gas flow, including the unburnt materials, as the main combustion chamber combustion gas flows into the recombustion chamber along with the upward flow of the combustion gas through the port and into the recombustion chamber.
However, it has been noted that in incinerating such medial wastes by trying to position the flames of the recombustion burner so as to perpendicularly contact the center of the flow of unburnt gas introduced from the main combustion chamber to the recombustion chamber along with the upward current through the port, a problem results. That is, the unburnt gas is directly thrust into the chimney due to the injection pressure of the flame so that the unburnt gas fails to sufficiently contact the flame thus preventing the thermal decomposition of the matter comprising the unburnt gas.
Therefore, the incineration of such medical wastes using the above described typical incineration generates waste materials such as hydrogen chloride from polyvinyl chloride (PVC) and nylon resin and also results in unburnt gaseous heavy metals, such as mercury, cadmium and lead, remaining in the recombustion chamber. Thus the typical incinerator causes environmental pollution due to the noxious gases present in the combustion gas being vented into the atmosphere.